7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Saruwatari Sadao
'More about Saruwatari' 'Appearance' Sadao is a middle-sized man with bald head, but very friendly eyes. 'Background and family' Unknown. 'Personality' Sadao always gives it his best as a professional and Ryugu Shelter's footage and image projection manager. He hates to keep secrets, though. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) The young man can manipulate any kind of footage. 'Past' (before entering Ryugu Shelter) Unknown. At some point, Takashi scouted him for Ryugu Shelter. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with entering Ryugu Shelter) The first days in Ryugu Shelter nobody suspected anything. The people in charge had told the invited guest that they were going to attend the opening event of a new amusement park, so everyone just thought they had lucked out and enjoyed the unexpected 'vacation'. But at the third day, the earth started to tremble continuously. As the unrest couldn't be suppressed any longer, the director of Ryugu Shelter, Oda Michitsuna, called everyone to the main hall where Kagami announced that Earth had been hit by several meteorites and the world as they knew it was gone forever. A panic broke out, but Maria's song managed to calm down the agitated people. Mark also did his best to cheer up the devastated people with his jokes. All of a sudden, it had become their task to keep up everyone's morales. Sadao was responsible for keeping up the contact with all the other shelters throughout the country and showing this footage on the monitors throughout the entire shelter. Soon, the inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter became quite used to their new lifestyle with except for a few youths who didn't believe in the meteorite impact story and wanted to drill their way out of the shelter in order to return to their families. They caused Section Winter's walls to break and water rushed in, threatening to submerge the entire shelter. Takashi's wife Miho sacrificed her life in order to close the gates to the other sections, and drowned. The result of the catastrophe led to the complete destruction of three quarters of the entire food storage, putting the entire shelter's food supply at risk. Because of the sudden loss of their food supplies, the shelter's leaders followed Takashi's advice and decided to kill a large number of the shelter's inhabitants in order to ensure the survival of the rest. To do that, the director told the victims they would be moved to 'Ise Shelter' in order to be able to continue providing them with enough food supply. The truth, however, was that the people were put to sleep, their clothes ripped off them and then their bodies were thrown into a giant mincer so that they'd be turned into fertiliser and animal food. Mark and his friends grew suspicious when Sadao, who had been suffering a lot from his worries told them that actually there had been no contact to other shelters at all for a very long time and Sadao had been forced to fake informations. They started doubting whether Ise Shelter actually existed at all. Takashi offered to show them the truth. Mark went along with the unsuspecting victims and then learned about the terrible mass murder of men, women and children. His attempt to escape, however, failed. Finally, the group saw no other choice but to silently accept the "culling". Because the farm animals ate the animal food the dead people had been turned into, an originally harmless parasite found its way into their internal system and caused many of them to die. By the time their owners realized this and culled them, it was already too late: the so-called Acari X had found a way to infect humans as well, and spread with deadly speed through the entire shelter, annihilating almost the entire population. Maria then found out that she actually had been the "hidden carrier" of Acari X, spreading the parasite throughout the entire shelter. But since this knowledge couldn't stop the catastrophe anymore, Mark and Maria kept quiet about it, desperately holding on to each other with all their love as people continued dying all around them. Because the Acari X tried to preserve itself, it slowed down its speed at killing people and took over its host's minds to prevent its self-destruction. Mark and his friends decided to gather all the people in the freezer to seal away all of the hosts until the illness would die out. Together with Mark, Sadao prepared the shutdown of Ryugu Shelter. After he said his goodbyes to Mark and cut the energy for all the monitors throughout the shelter, the young man took a poison pill to commit suicide. 'Further information' Return to Saruwatari Sadao Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Ryugu Shelter Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums